


First Date

by MKwitch



Series: The Gay Morticians [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, dating a co-worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: Sam is a chubby, anxious young man working in a mortuary. Seth is his stoic best friend and co-worker. Today, they talk about possibly going on a date.





	First Date

Sam knew that he wasn't the most attractive person. He was short and plump, with a rather boring haircut and an average face. He was forgettable. So it came as no surprise to him that the girl that he was currently dating was cheating on him. Heck, he'd cheat on him, too, if he were dating himself. 

Maybe it was his self-confidance issues acting up again, but Sam thought that it was totally justified that Brittany was sleeping with someone else. After all, Sam had never even had sex with her. He was just too shy.   
He even knew the guy that she was sleeping with. He was tall and handsome and more than willing to go all the way with her. He could understand why she chose him, at least. 

Sam sighed for the fifth time that hour. 

“Okay. Obviously something's wrong." Seth, Sam's partner for work, stated. "You haven't laughed at any of my jokes, you almost mixed up the embalming fluid with water, and you have just sighed again. Tell me what's up."   
Sam and Seth were best friends. They had gotten along well since they were first partnered up together. Since then, they often   
hung out together and talked with each other at work.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be talking about this sort of thing at work..." Sam worried. 

"Then let me guess: it's your girlfriend." Seth said. 

"How did you know?" Sam asked, in awe. 

"Because I did tell you when you started dating her that she would be nothing but trouble. What did she do, use you for your money?" Seth questioned. 

"No, she... She cheated on me." Sam mumbled. 

"SHE WHAT?!" Seth shouted. By now no work was getting done at all. "That... That floozy! If I ever get my hands on her..."   
Sam blushed. He had never had someone be angry on his behalf before. 

"Well, who else would take me? I'm not exactly the best guy out there..." He said. 

Seth looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean? I think that you're great! And besides, anyone would be better than that cheating liar! Heck, I would be a better match for you than her!" 

Sam was startled. "You... You really mean that?" He asked softly. 

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but you're not gay, so it doesn't matter. Please don't make a big deal out of me being bi." 

"Well... I'd be willing to go on a date if you were..." Sam bit his lip nervously. 

Seth smiled at him. "Yeah... Yeah, I would like that a lot. Let's say, Friday at seven?" 

"Okay, but you have to pick me up. I don't have a car." Sam said. 

"See you there." Seth winked at him.


End file.
